ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Tycoon 3
Zoo Tycoon 3 is an upcoming 2020 video game that will be developed by a unconfirmed company and published by Microsoft Studios. Including the very first edition of the series to be playable through a Linux computer, as well with every single expansion pack working on Mac's Operating System. This game should not be confused with the current Xbox version by Frontier Developments. Constructions Fences *Aviary Netting * Brick Wall * Brick Window Wall * Chain Link Fence * Concrete Fence * Glass Barrier * Hedge Fence * Iron Bar Fence * Netted Tunnel * Staff Gate * Small Terrarium * Split-Rail Fence * Stone Wall * Stone Window Wall * Wire Fence Paths * Asphalt Path * Brick Path * Concrete Path * Dirt Path * Sand Path * Stone Path * Walkthrough Bridge through lemur and tamarin exhibits * Walkthrough Path through kangaroo, deer, and tortoise exhibits Buildings * Art Gallery * ATM * Balloon Cart * Beverage Stand * Bookstore * Botanical Garden * Butterfly Garden * Cafe * Discovery Kiosk * Family Restaurant * Gift Shop * Greenhouse * Hamburger Stand * Herpetarium Construction Parts * Hotdog Stand * Hotel * Ice Cream Cart * Infirmary * Large Restroom * Lorikeet Feeding Stand * Miniature Golf Course * Movie Theater * Museum * Nocturnal House Construction Parts * Parakeet Feeding Stand * Photo Booth * Photo Kiosk * Pizza Stand * Popcorn Stand * Restaurant * Small Restroom * Snack Machine * Soda Machine * Video Arcade Scenery * Bench * Binocular Stand * Climbing Bars * Crocodile Fountain * Donation Box * Elephant Fountain * Elephant Statue * Exhibit Signs for each animal species * Giraffe Feeding Gazebo * Japanese Garden * Lamp Post * Lion Statue * Picnic Table * Recycling Can * Slide * Swingset * Tiger Statue * Trash Can * Zoo Map Rides * Chairlift ** Station ** ** * Steel Roller Coaster ** Station ** Track ** ** ** * Train ** Station ** Track * Elephant Ride * Monorail ** Station ** Track ** * Vehicle Gate * Crossing Gate Animals Adoptable #Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) (Savanna) #Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) (Shrubland) #Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) (Desert) #African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) ##Cape Buffalo (caffer) (Savanna) ##Forest Buffalo (nanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) (Wetland) #African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) ##East African Bush Elephant (knochenhaueri) (Savanna) ##South African Bush Elephant (africana) (Savanna) #African Civet (Civettictis civetta) (Savanna) #African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) (Wetland) #African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Golden Cat (Caracal aurata) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) (Savanna) #African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) (Wetland) #African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) (Wetland) #African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) ##Cape Wild Dog (pictus) (Savanna) ##East African Wild Dog (lupinus) (Savanna) #Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) (Alpine) #American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) (Wetland) #American Badger (Taxidea taxus) (Grassland) #American Bison (Bison bison) ##Plains Bison (bison) (Grassland) ##Wood Bison (athabascae) (Taiga) #American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) ##Cinnamon Bear (cinnamomum) (Temperate Forest) ##Eastern Black Bear (americanus) (Temperate Forest) ##Florida Black Bear (floridanus) (Wetland) ##Glacier Bear (emmonsii) (Taiga) ##Kermode Bear (kermodei) (Temperate Forest) #American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) (Wetland) #American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) (Coast) #American Kestrel (Falco sparverius) (Temperate Forest) #American Marten (Martes americana) (Taiga) #American White Pelican (Pelecanus erythrorhynchos) (Wetland) #American Wigeon (Anas americana) (Wetland) #Andean Cock-of-the-Rock (Rupicola peruvianus) (Cloud Forest) #Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) (Alpine) #Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) (Desert) #Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) (Tundra) #Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) (Tundra) #Argali (Ovis ammon) ##Altai Argali (ammon) (Alpine) ##Marco Polo Sheep (polli) (Alpine) #Argentine Red Tegu (Tupinambis rufescens) (Shrubland) #Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) ##Bornean Elephant (borneensis) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Indian Elephant (indicus) (Wetland) ##Sumatran Elephant (sumatranus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Asian Fairy Bluebird (Irena puella) (Tropical Rainforest) #Asian Water Monitor (Varanus salvator) (Wetland) #Asiatic Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus) ##Himalayan Black Bear (laniger) (Alpine) ##Japanese Black Bear (japonicus) (Temperate Forest) #Australian Black Swan (Cygnus atratus) (Wetland) #Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Azara's Agouti (Dasyprocta azarae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) ##Northern Bald Eagle (washingtoniensis) (Taiga) ##Southern Bald Eagle (leucocephalus) (Wetland) #Bald-Headed Uakari (Cacajao calvus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bali Myna (Leucopsar rothschildi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Banded Linsang (Prionodon linsang) (Tropical Rainforest) #Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) (Savanna) #Banteng (Bos javanicus) ##Javan Banteng (javanicus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Barbary Macaque (Macaca sylvanus) () #Barbary Sheep (Ammotragus lervia) (Desert) #Barn Owl (Tyto alba) ##American Barn Owl (pratincola) (Temperate Forest) ##Common Barn Owl (alba) (Grassland) #Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) (Shrubland) #Bharal (Pseudois nayaur) (Alpine) #Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) ##Desert Bighorn Sheep (nelsoni) (Desert) ##Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (canadensis) (Alpine) #Binturong (Arctictis binturong) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) (Wetland) #Black Lemur (Eulemur macaco) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) (Savanna) #Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) ##Eastern Black Rhinoceros (michaeli) (Savanna) #Black Stork (Ciconia nigra) (Wetland) #Black Wildebeest (Connochaetes gnou) (Grassland) #Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) ##Cape Jackal (mesomelas) (Shrubland) #Black-Bellied Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna autumnalis) (Wetland) #Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) (Grassland) #Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) (Shrubland) #Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) (Grassland) #Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) (Shrubland) #Blakiston's Fish Owl (Bubo blakistoni) (Wetland) #Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea rudolphi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue Crane (Anthropoides paradiseus) (Grassland) #Blue Poison Frog (Dendrobates tinctorius azureus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue-Faced Honeyeater (Entomyzon cyanotis) () #Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor) ##Red-Tailed Boa (constrictor) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bobcat (Lynx rufus) (Shrubland) #Bohor Reedbuck (Redunca redunca) (Savanna) #Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus) ##Eastern Bongo (isaaci) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bonobo (Pan paniscus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bontebok (Damaliscus pygargus pygargus) (Grassland) #Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brazilian Prehensile-Tailed Porcupine (Coendou prehensilis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brazilian Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) (Grassland) #Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) ##Eurasian Brown Bear (arctos) (Taiga) ##Gobi Bear (gobiensis) (Shrubland) ##Grizzly Bear (horribilis) (Taiga) ##Himalayan Brown Bear (isabellinus) (Alpine) ##Kamchatka Brown Bear (beringianus) (Taiga) ##Kodiak Bear (middendorffi) (Taiga) ##Syrian Brown Bear (syriacus) (Temperate Forest) ##Tibetan Blue Bear (pruinosus) (Alpine) ##Ussuri Brown Bear (lasiotus) (Temperate Forest) #Brown Woolly Monkey (Lagothrix lagotricha) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brown-Throated Three-Toed Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) (Shrubland) #Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) (Tropical Rainorest) #Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia) ##Northern Burrowing Owl (hypugaea) (Grassland) #Bushdog (Speothos venaticus) (Tropical Rainforest) #California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) (Desert) #California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) (Coast) #Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) (Wetland) #Canada Lynx (Lynx canadensis) (Taiga) #Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) (Tropical Rainforest) #Canvasback (Aythya valisineria) (Wetland) #Cape Genet (Genetta tigrina) (Savanna) #Cape Ground Squirrel (Xerus inauris) (Shrubland) #Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) (Savanna) #Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) (Tropical Rainforest) #Caracal (Caracal caracal) ##Asiatic Caracal (schmitzi) (Desert) ##Common Caracal (caracal) (Shrubland) #Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) ##Grant's Caribou (granti) (Tundra) ##Peary Caribou (pearyi) (Tundra) ##Woodland Caribou (caribou) (Taiga) #Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) (Savanna) #Chacoan Peccary (Catagonus wagneri) (Shrubland) #Chamois (Rupicapra rupicapra) ##Alpine Chamois (rupicapra) (Alpine) #Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) ##Asiatic Cheetah (venaticus) (Shrubland) ##South African Cheetah (jubatus) (Savanna) ##Tanzanian Cheetah (raineyii) (Savanna) #Chinese Alligator (Alligator sinensis) (Wetland) #Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) (Alpine) #Chinese Goral (Nemorhaedus griseus) (Alpine) #Chinese Pangolin (Manis pentadactyla) (Temperate Forest) #Chinstrap Penguin (Pygoscelis antarcticus) (Tundra) #Chital (Axis axis) (Wetland) #Cinereous Vulture (Aegypius monachus) (Alpine) #Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) (Shrubland) #Collared Mangabey (Cercocebus torquatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) (Shrubland) #Common Brushtail Possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) (Temperate Forest) #Common Buzzard (Buteo buteo) (Grassland) #Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) ##Eastern Chimpanzee (schweinfurthii) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Western Chimpanzee (verus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Chuckwalla (Sauromalus ater) (Desert) #Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) (Savanna) #Common Dwarf Mongoose (Helogale parvula) (Shrubland) #Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) ##Eastern Hippopotamus (kiboko) (Savanna) ##Nile Hippopotamus (amphibius) (Wetland) #Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Ostrich (Struthio camelus) ##Masai Ostrich (massaicus) (Savanna) ##North African Ostrich (camelus) (Desert) ##Southern Ostrich (australis) (Savanna) #Common Raven (Corvus corax) (Taiga) #Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Tree Shrew (Tupaia glis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) ##Central African Warthog (massaicus) (Savanna) ##South African Warthog (sundevallii) (Savanna) #Common Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) ##Blue Wildebeest (taurinus) (Savanna) ##Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (albojubatus) (Savanna) #Cooper's Hawk (Accipiter cooperii) (Temperate Forest) #Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) (Shrubland) #Cotton-Top Tamarin (Saguinus oedipus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cougar (Puma concolor) ##Florida Panther (coryi) (Wetland) ##Mountain Lion (couguar) (Alpine) ##Northern Puma (concolor) (Alpine) #Coyote (Canis latrans) ##Mearns' Coyote (mearnsi) (Desert) ##Mountain Coyote (lestes) (Alpine) ##Plains Coyote (latrans) (Grassland) #Crested Serpent Eagle (Spilornis cheela) () #Crimson Rosella (Platycercus elegans) (Temperate Forest) #Crowned Lemur (Eulemur coronatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crowned Sifaka (Propithecus coronatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cuban Amazon (Amazona leucocephala) (Tropical Rainforest) #Dama Gazelle (Nanger dama) ##Addra Gazelle (ruficollis) (Desert) #Darwin's Rhea (Rhea pennata) (Grassland) #De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Demoiselle Crane (Grus virgo) (Grassland) #Desert Tortoise (Gopherus agassizii) (Desert) #Dhole (Cuon alpinus) ##Southern Dhole (alpinus) (Temperate Forest) ##Sumatran Dhole (sumatrensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Dingo (Canis dingo) (Shrubland) #Drill (Mandrillus leucophaeus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus adamanteus) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) ##Mountain Gorilla (beringei) (Cloud Forest) #Eastern Rosella (Platycercus eximius) (Temperate Forest) #Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus) ##Red-Sided Eclectus Parrot (polychloros) (Tropical Rainforest) #Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) (Wetland) #Egyptian Vulture (Neophron percnopterus) (Shrubland) #Elegant Crested Tinamou (Eudromia elegans) (Grassland) #Elk (Cervus canadensis) ##Rocky Mountain Elk (nelsoni) (Alpine) ##Roosevelt Elk (roosevelti) (Taiga) ##Tule Elk (nannodes) (Grassland) #Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator) ##Bearded Emperor Tamarin (subgrisescens) (Tropical Rainforest) #Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) ##Australian Emu (novaehollandiae) (Shrubland) #Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) ##European Eagle Owl (bubo) (Taiga) #European Badger (Meles meles) (Temperate Forest) #European Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus) (Temperate Forest) #Eyelash Viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fallow Deer (Dama dama) ##Eurasian Fallow Deer (dama) (Temperate Forest) #Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) (Desert) #Fire Slamander (Salamandra salamandra) (Wetland) #Fischer's Lovebird (Agapornis fischeri) (Savanna) #Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) (Wetland) #Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) (Tropical Rainforest) #Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) (Shrubland) #Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica) () #Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) (Shrubland) #Galápagos Giant Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) ##Indefatigable Island Tortoise (porteri) (Shrubland) #Gaur (Bos gaurus) ##Indian Gaur (gaurus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) (Alpine) #Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) (Shrubland) #Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) (Tundra) #Geoffroy's Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) ##Ornate Spider Monkey (ornatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) ## Southern Gerenuk (walleri) (Savanna) #Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) (Grassland) #Giant Armadillo (Priodontes maximus) (Grassland) #Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) ##Eastern Giant Eland (gigas) (Shrubland) #Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Pangolin (Smutsia gigantea) (Shrubland) #Giant Waxy Monkey Frog (Phyllomedusa bicolor) (Cloud Forest) #Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) ##Reticulate Gila Monster (suspectum) (Desert) #Gold Dust Day Gecko (Phelsuma laticauda) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gold Tegu (Tupinambis teguixin) () #Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) ##American Golden Eagle (canadensis) (Alpine) ##European Golden Eagle (chrysaetos) (Alpine) #Golden Jackal (Canis aureus) ##Indian Jackal (indicus) (Shrubland) ##Siamese Jackal (cruesemanni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) (Tropical Rainforest) #Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) (Temperate Forest) #Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) (Temperate Forest) #Golden-Breasted Starling (Lamprotornis regius) (Savanna) #Grand Cayman Blue Iguana (Cyclura lewisi) (Shrubland) #Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) (Savanna) #Gray Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) (Wetland) #Gray Wolf (Canis lupus) ##Arabian Wolf (arabs) (Desert) ##Arctic Wolf (arctos) (Tundra) ##Eurasian Wolf (lupus) (Taiga) ##Great Plains Wolf (nubilus) (Grassland) ##Indian Wolf (pallipes) (Shrubland) ##Mexican Wolf (baileyi) (Temperate Forest) ##Northwestern Wolf (occidentalis) (Taiga) ##Tibetan Wolf (chanco) (Alpine) #Gray-Winged Trumpeter (Psophia crepitans) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Argus (Argusianus argus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) (Wetland) #Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Gray Owl (Strix nebulosa) (Taiga) #Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) ##Desert Great Horned Owl (pallescens) (Desert) ##Eastern Great Horned Owl (virginianus) (Temperate Forest) #Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Kiskadee (Pitangus sulphuratus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Spotted Kiwi (Apteryx haastii) (Temperate Forest) #Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) (Coast) #Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) (Desert) #Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) (Savanna) #Greater Prairie Chicken (Tympanuchus cupido) ##Attwater's Prairie Chicken (attwateri) (Grassland) #Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) (Desert) #Greater Sage Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) (Grassland) #Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Anole (Anolis carolinensis) (Wetland) #Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Jay (Cyanocorax yncas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Peafowl (Pavo muticus) ##Indochinese Peafowl (imperator) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Tree Frog (Hyla cinerea) (Wetland) #Green-Winged Macaw (Ara chloropterus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green-Winged Teal (Anas carolinensis) (Wetland) #Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) (Shrubland) #Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) (Alpine) #Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) (Shrubland) #Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) (Grassland) #Guinea Turaco (Tauraco persa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gyrfalcon (Falco rusticolus) (Tundra) #Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) (Desert) #Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) (Wetland) #Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina) ##East Atlantic Harbor Seal (vitulina) (Coast) ##Pacific Harbor Seal (richardsi) (Coast) #Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) (Tropical Rainforest) #Harris' Hawk (Parabuteo unicinctus) (Desert) #Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus) ##Red Hartebeest (caama) (Savanna) #Hawaiian Goose (Branta sandvicensis) (Coast) #Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) (Savanna) #Hill Wallaroo (Macropus robustus) ##Euro (erubescens) (Grassland) #Himalayan Monal (Lophophorus impejanus) (Alpine) #Himalayan Tahr (Hemitragus jemlahicus) (Alpine) #Hoatzin (Ophisthocomus hoazin) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) ##Cape Honey Badger (capensis) (Savanna) ##Indian Honey Badger (indica) (Shrubland) #Hooded Merganser (Lophodytes cucullatus) (Wetland) #Hooded Pitohui (Pitohui dichrous) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hoopoe (Upupa epops) ##Eurasian Hoopoe (epops) (Shrubland) #Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Imbabala (Tragelaphus sylvaticus) (Savanna) #Impala (Aepyceros melampus) ##Common Impala (melampus) (Savanna) #Indian Cobra (Naja naja) (Shrubland) #Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Porcupine (Hystrix indica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) (Shrubland) #Indri (Indri indri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Jabiru (Jabiru mycteria) (Wetland) #Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Jaguar (Panthera onca) ##Brazilian Jaguar (onca) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Pantanal Jaguar (palustris) (Wetland) #Jaguarundi (Puma yagouaroundi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) (Alpine) #Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) (Alpine) #Kagu (Rhynochetos jubatus) (Temperate Forest) #Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) (Temperate Forest) #Kea (Nestor notabilis) (Alpine) #Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) (Tropical Rainforest) #King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) (Tropical Rainforest) #King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus) (Tundra) #King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kinkajou (Potos flavus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) (Savanna) #Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) (Savanna) #Knobbed Hornbill (Aceros cassidix) (Tropical Rainforest) #Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) ##Queensland Koala (adustus) (Temperate Forest) #Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) (Shrubland) #Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori) (Savanna) #Lady Amherst's Pheasant (Chrysolophus amherstiae) (Temperate Forest) #Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus) (Alpine) #Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) (Savanna) #Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) (Shrubland) #Leopard (Panthera pardus) ##African Leopard (pardus) (Savanna) ##Amur Leopard (orientalis) (Temperate Forest) ##Indian Leopard (fusca) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Persian Leopard (ciscaucasica) (Shrubland) #Leopard Gecko (Eublepharis macularius) (Desert) #Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) (Savanna) #Lesser Flamingo (Phoeniconaias minor) (Wetland) #Lilac-Breasted Roller (Coracias caudatus) (Savanna) #Lion (Panthera leo) ##Asiatic Lion (persica) (Shrubland) ##Barbary Lion (leo) (Temperate Forest) ##Congo Lion (azandica) (Savanna) ##Masai Lion (nubica) (Savanna) ##Southwest African Lion (bleyenberghi) (Savanna) ##Transvaal Lion (krugeri) (Savanna) ##West African Lion (senegalensis) (Savanna) #Lion-Tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) (Temperate Forest) #Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) (Alpine) #Long-Wattled Umbrellabird (Cephalopterus penduliger) (Tropical Rainforest) #Lowland Nyala (Nyala angasii) (Savanna) #Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) (Coast) #Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) (Coast) #Magnificent Riflebird (Ptiloris magnificus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malayan Colugo (Galeopterus variegatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malayan Flying Fox (Pteropus vampyrus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Mallard Duck (Anas platyrhynchos) (Wetland) #Malleefowl (Leipoa ocellata) (Shrubland) #Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) (Wetland) #Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) (Tropical Rainforest) #Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) (Grassland) #Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza) (Tropical Rainforest) #Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) (Savanna) #Markhor (Capra falconeri) (Alpine) #Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) (Savanna) #Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchi) (Savanna) #Matschie's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus matschiei) (Tropical Rainforest) #Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) (Shrubland) #Mexican Beaded Lizard (Heloderma horridum) (Desert) #Military Macaw (Ara militaris) (Tropical Forest) #Milky Eagle Owl (Bubo lacteus) (Savanna) #Moose (Alces alces) ##Alaskan Moose (gigas) (Taiga) ##Eastern Moose (americana) (Temperate Forest) ##Shiras Moose (shirasi) (Taiga) #Mouflon (Ovis orientalis) ##Transcaspian Urial (arkal) (Alpine) #Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) (Alpine) #Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus) ##Black-Tailed Deer (columbianus) (Taiga) #Muscovy Duck (Cairina moschata) (Wetland) #Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) (Tundra) #Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) (Desert) #New Caledonian Giant Gecko (Rhacodactylus leachianus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Nicobar Pigeon (Caloenas nicobarica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) (Wetland) #Nile Lechwe (Kobus megaceros) (Wetland) #Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) (Wetland) #Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) (Shrubland) #Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) (Shrubland) #North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) ##Canadian Beaver (canadensis) (Wetland) ##Carolina Beaver (carolinensis) (Wetland) #North American Gray Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus) (Shrubland) #North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) (Taiga) #North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) ##Eastern Raccoon (lotor) (Temperate Forest) ##Florida Raccoon (elucus) (Wetland) #North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Northern Bald Ibis (Geronticus eremita) (Shrubland) #Northern Caiman Lizard (Dracaena guianensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Northern Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) ##Rothschild's Giraffe (camelopardalis) (Shrubland) #Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) (Taiga) #Nubian Ibex (Capra nubica) (Desert) #Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) (Temperate Forest) #Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) (Savanna) #Onager (Equus hemionus) ##Indian Wild Ass (khur) (Desert) ##Persian Onager (onager) (Shrubland) #Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Amblonyx cinerea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta) (Wetland) #Palawan Peacock-Pheasant (Polyplectron napoleonis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pallas' Cat (Otocolobus manul) (Alpine) #Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Panamanian Golden Frog (Atelopus zeteki) (Cloud Forest) #Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) ##Giant Panda (melanoleuca) (Temperate Forest) ##Qinling Panda (qinlingensis) (Temperate Forest) #Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Parson's Chameleon (Calumma parsonii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) (Grassland) #Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) (Shrubland) #Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) ##American Peregrine Falcon (anatum) (Shrubland) ##European Peregrine Falcon (peregrinus) (Temperate Forest) #Perentie (Varanus giganteus) (Desert) #Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) ##Burchell's Zebra (burchellii) (Savanna) ##Chapman's Zebra (chapmani) (Savanna) ##Grant's Zebra (boehmi) (Savanna) ##Maneless Zebra (borensis) (Savanna) #Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) (Wetland) #Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) (Tundra) #Prevost's Squirrel (Callosciurus prevostii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) (Wetland) #Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) ##Sonoran Pronghorn (sonoriensis) (Desert) #Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) (Grassland) #Puerto Rican Crested Toad (Peltophryne lemur) (Tropical Rainforest) #Puku (Kobus vardonii) (Savanna) #Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pygmy Mouse Lemur (Microcebus myoxinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) (Tropical Forest) #Quokka (Setonix brachyurus) (Temperate Forest) #Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides) ##Japanese Raccoon Dog (viverrinus) (Temperate Forest) #Radiated Tortoise (Astrochelys radiata) (Shrubland) #Raggiana Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Deer (Cervus elaphus) ##Barbary Deer (barbarus) (Temperate Forest) ##Scottish Red Deer (scoticus) (Temperate Forest) #Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) ##American Red Fox (fulvus) (Temperate Forest) ##Arabian Red Fox (arabica) (Desert) ##European Red Fox (crucigera) (Temperate Forest) #Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) (Shrubland) #Red Kite (Milvus milvus) (Grassland) #Red Lory (Eos bornea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) (Alpine) #Red River Hog (Potamochoerus porcus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Wolf (Canis rufus) (Wetland) #Red-Breasted Merganser (Mergus serrator) (Wetland) #Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) (Wetland) #Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Fan Parrot (Deroptyus accipitrinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Legged Seriema (Cariama cristata) (Grassland) #Red-Necked Wallaby (Macropus rufogriseus) (Shrubland) #Red-Shanked Douc (Pygathrix nemaeus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) ##Eastern Red-Tailed Hawk (borealis) (Temperate Forest) ##Southwestern Red-Tailed Hawk (fuertesi) (Desert) #Reeve's Muntjac (Muntiacus reevesi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno) (Cloud Forest) #Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) (Savanna) #Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rhinoceros Iguana (Cyclura cornuta) (Coast) #Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ringtail (Bassariscus astutus) (Desert) #Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) (Savanna) #Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) (Shrubland) #Rock Ptarmigan (Lagopus muta) (Tundra) #Rose-Ringed Parakeet (Psittacula krameri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) (Wetland) #Royal Flycatcher (Onychorhynchus coronatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ruffed Grouse (Bonasa umbellus) (Taiga) #Russell's Viper (Daboia russelii) (Desert) #Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) ##Black Sable Antelope (niger) (Savanna) #Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) (Wetland) #Saiga (Saiga tatarica) (Grassland) #Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) (Coast) #Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor) ##Sri Lankan Sambar Deer (unicolor) (Wetland) #Sand Cat (Felis margarita) ##Saharan Sand Cat (margarita) (Desert) #Sandhill Crane (Grus canadensis) ##Florida Sandhill Crane (pratensis) (Wetland) ##Lesser Sandhill Crane (canadensis) (Wetland) #Satin Bowerbird (Ptilonorhynchus violaceus) (Temperate Forest) #Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) (Wetland) #Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) (Tropical Rainforest) #Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) (Desert) #Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) (Savanna) #Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) (Savanna) #Serval (Leptailurus serval) (Savanna) #Shingleback Skink (Tiliqua rugosa) (Desert) #Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) (Wetland) #Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) (Shrubland) #Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Siberian Musk Deer (Moschus moschiferus) (Taiga) #Sika Deer (Cervus nippon) ##Japanese Sika Deer (nippon) (Temperate Forest) #Sitatunga (Tragelaphus spekii) (Wetland) #Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) (Shrubland) #Smoky Jungle Frog (Leptodactylus pentadactylus) (Cloud Forest) #Snail Kite (Rostrhamus sociabilis) (Wetland) #Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) (Alpine) #Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) (Tundra) #South African Springhare (Pedetes capensis) (Shrubland) #Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) (Savanna) #Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Crested Caracara (Caracara plancus) (Grassland) #Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) (Savanna) #Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) (Shrubland) #Southern Pig-Tailed Macaque (Macaca nemestrina) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Plains Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Pudú (Pudu puda) (Temperate Forest) #Southern Screamer (Chauna torquata) (Wetland) #Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Three-Banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes matacus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Viscacha (Lagidium viscacia) (Alpine) #Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill (Tockus leucomelas) (Savanna) #Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) (Cloud Forest) #Spectacled Caiman (Caiman crocodilus) (Wetland) #Spectacled Owl (Pulsatrix perspicillata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) (Savanna) #Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) (Shrubland) #Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) (Tropical Rainforest) #Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) ##Indian Striped Hyena (hyaena) (Shrubland) ##Sudanese Striped Hyena (dubbah) (Desert) #Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) ##Eastern Striped Skunk (nigra) (Temperate Forest) #Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) (Temperate Forest) #Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sumatran Rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis) ##Western Sumatran Rhinoceros (sumatrensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus) ##Malayan Sun Bear (malayanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sun Parakeet (Aratinga solstitialis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sunbittern (Eurypyga helias) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sunda Clouded Leopard (Neofelis diardi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sunda Slow Loris (Nycticebus coucang) (Tropical Rainforest) #Superb Bird-of-Paradise (Lophorina superba) (Tropical Rainforest) #Superb Fruit Dove (Ptilinopus superbus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) (Temperate Forest) #Takin (Budorcas taxicolor) ##Golden Takin (taxicolor) (Temperate Forest) ##Sichuan Takin (tibetana) (Temperate Forest) #Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) (Temperate Forest) #Tawny Frogmouth (Podargus strigoides) (Temperate Forest) #Temminck's Tragopan (Tragopan temminckii) (Temperate Forest) #Thinhorn Sheep (Ovis dalli) ##Dall's Sheep (dalli) (Alpine) #Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) (Savanna) #Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) (Desert) #Three-Striped Night Monkey (Aotus trivirgatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Three-Wattled Bellbird (Procnias tricarunculatus) (Cloud Forest) #Tibetan Antelope (Pantholops hodgsonii) (Grassland) #Tiger (Panthera tigris) ##Bengal Tiger (tigris) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Indochinese Tiger (corbetti) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Malayan Tiger (jacksoni) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Siberian Tiger (altaica) (Taiga) ##South China Tiger (amoyensis) (Shrubland) ##Sumatran Tiger (sumatrae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) (Temperate Forest) #Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) (Tropical Rainforest) #Toque Macaque (Macaca sinica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tree Pangolin (Manis tricuspis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tuatara (Sphenodon punctalus) (Alpine) #Tufted Capuchin (Sapajus apella) (Tropical Rainforest) #Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) (Temperate Forest) #Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) (Shrubland) #Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Verreaux's Eagle (Aquila verreauxii) (Savanna) #Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) (Savanna) #Victoria Crowned Pigeon (Goura victoria) (Tropical Rainforest) #Vicuña (Vicugna vicugna) (Alpine) #Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) (Temperate Forest) #Visayan Warty Pig (Sus cebifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) ##Pacific Walrus (divergens) (Tundra) #Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) ##Ellipsen Waterbuck (ellipsiprymnus) (Savanna) #Wedge-Tailed Eagle (Aquila audax) (Shrubland) #Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) (Taiga) #Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) (Desert) #Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) ##Western Lowland Gorilla (gorilla) (Tropical Rainforest) #Western Grey Kangaroo (Macropus fuliginosus) (Grassland) #Western Lesser Bamboo Lemur (Hapalemur occidentalis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Western Parotia (Parotia sefilata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Western Spotted Skunk (Spilogale gracilis) (Shrubland) #White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) ##Northern White Rhinoceros (cottoni) (Desert) ##Southern White Rhinoceros (simum) (Shrubland) #White Stork (Ciconia ciconia) (Wetland) #White-Faced Saki (Pithecia pithecia) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Fronted Bee-Eater (Merops bullockoides) (Savanna) #White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Headed Lemur (Eulemur albifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Lipped Tree Frog (Litoria infrafrenata) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica) (Shrubland) #White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) ##Key Deer (clavium) (Coast) ##Northern White-Tailed Deer (borealis) (Temperate Forest) #White-Throated Toucan (Ramphastos tucanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Whooping Crane (Grus americana) (Wetland) #Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) ##Central European Boar (scrofa) (Temperate Forest) ##Indian Boar (cristatus) (Wetland) #Wildcat (Felis silvestris) ##African Wildcat (lybica) (Shrubland) ##European Wildcat (silvestris) (Temperate Forest) #Wisent (Bison bonasus) (Temperate Forest) #Wolverine (Gulo gulo) (Taiga) #Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) (Wetland) #Wood Stork (Mycteria americana) (Wetland) #Yellow Mongoose (Cynictis penicillata) (Shrubland) #Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) (Shrubland) #Yellow-Knobbed Currasow (Crax daubentoni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Yellow-Headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) (Tropical Rainforest) #Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) (Tropical Rainforest) #Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) (Savanna) Downloadable #Black Jaguar #Black Leopard #Coywolf (Canis latupus) (Optional Biome) #Grolar Bear (Ursus arctimus) (Optional Biome) #Liger (Panthera legris) (Optional Biome) #White American Alligator #White Bengal Tiger #White Lion #White Western Gorilla Food * Bananas * Apples * Grass * Hay * Branches * Bamboo * Meat * Fish * Insects * Watermelon * Radishes * Cabbages * Food Bowl with Water * Food Manger with Water Enrichment * Termite Mound * Large Sea Ice * Medium Sea Ice * Small Sea Ice * Log * Stuffed Prey Dummy * Swinging Log * Pursuit Ball * Small Toy Ball * Barrel * Climbing Ropes * Small Tree Perch * Large Tree Perch * Scratching Post * Artificial trees * Salt Lick * Heat Lamp Shelters * Elephant House * Giraffe House * Large Rock Cave * Small Rock Cave * Large Snow Cave * Small Snow Cave * Eagle Nest * Beaver Lodge * Small Burrow * Large Burrow * Lemur House * Small Monkey House * Crocodilian Nest Landscaping Biomes * Alpine * Cloud Forest * Coast * Desert * Grassland * Savanna * Shrubland * Taiga * Tropical Rainforest * Temperate Forest * Tundra * Wetland Trees # African Baobab (Adansonia digitata) (Savanna) # Bald Cypress (Taxodium distichum) (Wetland) # Black Mangrove (Avicennia germinans) (Wetland) # Date Palm (Phoenix dactylifera) (Desert) # Dwarf White Birch (Betula minor) (Temperate Forest) # Japanese Cherry (Prunus serrulata) (Temperate Forest) # Kapok (Ceiba pentandra) (Tropical Rainforest) # Manchineel (Hippomane mancinella) (Coast) # Norway Spruce (Picea abies) (Taiga) # Red Maple (Acer rubrum) (Temperate Forest) # Saxaul (Haloxylon ammodendron) (Desert) # Scots Pine (Pinus sylvestris) (Taiga) # Tallowwood (Eucalyptus microcorys) (Temperate Forest) # Umbrella Thorn Acacia (Vachellia tortilis) (Savanna) Plants # Blue Fountain Bamboo (Fargesia nitida) (Temperate Forest) # Broadleaf Cattail (Typha latifolia) (Wetland) # Elephant Grass (Miscanthus fuscus) (Shrubland) # Pampas Grass (Cortaderia selloana) (Grassland) # Reindeer Lichen (Cladonia rangiferina) (Tundra) Rocks * Large Alpine Rock * Medium Alpine Rock * Small Alpine Rock * Large Cloud Forest Rock * Medium Cloud Forest Rock * Small Cloud Forest Rock * Large Coast Rock * Medium Coast Rock * Small Coast Rock * Large Desert Rock * Medium Desert Rock * Small Desert Rock * Large Grassland Rock * Medium Grassland Rock * Small Grassland Rock * Large Savanna Rock * Medium Savanna Rock * Small Savanna Rock * Large Shrubland Rock * Medium Shrubland Rock * Small Shrubland Rock * Large Taiga Rock * Medium Taiga Rock * Small Taiga Rock * Large Tropical Rainforest Rock * Medium Tropical Rainforest Rock * Small Tropical Rainforest Rock * Large Temperate Forest Rock * Medium Temperate Forest Rock * Small Temperate Forest Rock * Large Tundra Rock * Medium Tundra Rock * Small Tundra Rock * Large Wetland Rock * Medium Wetland Rock * Small Wetland Rock Staff * Bird Handler * Education Podium * Educator * Entertainment Stage * Maintenance Worker * Monkey Entertainer * Staff Center * Zookeeper Expansion Packs Farm Fair TBA Going Underwater TBA De-Extinction TBA Small Wonders TBA Cryptid Creatures TBA Thoughts on This Idea Do you want to see a third comeback of the nostalgic business simulation franchise? Yes Maybe No Category:Upcoming Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Linux Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Animals Category:Zoos Category:Aquariums Category:Amusement Parks Category:Microsoft Category:2020